


Day 3 - Obsession

by moshimichi



Series: ZarcRay Week 2018 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Zarc finds something Ray really wishes he hadn’t.





	Day 3 - Obsession

“Um.”

Zarc stared blankly into the room which, by the way, was definitely not the bathroom he had been looking for. A few glances determined that yes, judging by the decorations and family photos and the oh-so-familiar pink goggles on the desk, this was Ray’s room. But then why, he wondered hysterically as he turned his eyes back to what had surprised him, were there so many pictures of him on the wall?

Finding life-sized posters of him plastered over nearly every square inch of one wall of Ray’s room was not what he had been expecting from a friendly visit.

“Gyaaaah!”

Zarc’s eyes reluctantly left the shocking sight as he turned robotically to see Ray. The disbelief on her features as one finger pointed at him was actually pretty relatable right now. Because that’s what he felt, disbelief mixed in with numb shock and slight hysteria.

“What are you doing in my room?!” she screeched. The finger swung around to point in the opposite direction down the hall. “The bathroom’s that way, idiot!”

“Your house is huge and I got lost,” he replied automatically. As expected of the esteemed Akaba family, really, their home was stupidly big. Much bigger than the studio apartment he lived in. Much, much bigger.

“Well, then, now you know!” Ray marched forward and grabbed his arm, tugging him away from her room. Still as shocked as he was, Zarc followed her tugs obediently even as she yanked the door shut with a slam.

“How much did you see?” she demanded, back pressed against the door. A pointless question, really, seeing as everything had been out in the open in there. Unless she wasn’t talking about his face plastered on her wall like that. She was, wasn’t she? Well, either way…

“Why do you have so many posters of me on that wall?” he replied stupidly. If he thought about it, it was right next to her bed. That was…absurdly close to where she slept. As in, his face would have been literally  _right there_  whenever she went to sleep. Oh, gods,  _did she fall asleep looking at his face?_

Zarc could an uncomfortable warmth rushing to his face at the thought. The mere idea was embarrassing, but at the same time there was a flutter of another emotion, too. He was…pleased? Did he like the thought of her falling asleep while looking at his face? No, stop, best to put that aside to think about at a later time.

To his surprise, Ray’s face turned pink as she averted her eyes. The flutter became a full-on lurch and—And yeah, he was definitely pleased about this, what the heck. The girl tugged a strand of her hair, mumbling in embarrassment. “You’re a budding duelist and you have posters and merchandise a-and you won’t take any charity from me so I have to resort to buying stuff. What, I can’t support my friend in his dreams?”

“That was way more than ‘just supporting a friend,’” he retorted. Actually, he had seen something that wasn’t a picture on that wall, too… “Was that my schedule on your wall?”

“It’s just a calendar with your events on it!”

“I don’t work on some of those days—“

“Not all of those days are about you!”

There was a slight pause as Ray caught her breath from her outbursts. Then, it was broken by a giggle. Ray could only watch, wide-eyed, as Zarc broke into laughter.

“Oh my god,” he gasped. Zarc could barely speak, giggling and laughing as he was. “Y-You’re a fangirl!”

“W-What?!” Ray was aghast. “I’m not a— No!”

“You are!” insisted Zarc. Oh, gods help him, this was  _hilarious_. “You have tons of merch and you know my schedule to the point of obsession! You’re totally a fangirl!”

“I. Am. Not!” She jabbed his chest with a finger with each word, stomping her foot at the end like a child.

“You want me to sign some posters?”

“Agh!”

He was never going to let her live this down.  _Never_.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/172074739891/day-3-obsession).


End file.
